Sufrimiento alemán
by KibaOcaso
Summary: -¡soldados del ejercito rojo, arrancar por la violencia el orgullo racial de las mujeres alemanas! ¡Destruid, violad, matad!- Ivan no penso que aquello fuera en serio.


La segunda guerra mundial había acabado, los aliados ganaron y como en todas las guerras se repartieron el territorio enemigo tocando una parte de Alemania para cada aliado.

Y por supuesto y dado que el también era parte de los aliados Rusia tomo una parte de Alemania para si.

Ivan escucho sin mucho interés el discurso que Ilya Ehrenburg daba a los miembros del ejercito rojo, habían contratado a ese sujeto hacia poco y su jefe estaba muy emocionado con el, nunca entendió por que ese sujeto era tan importante para su jefe, nunca, hasta ese momento.

Ese tipo era el jefe de propaganda del ejército rojo, y estaba convenciendo totalmente a todo el ejército de su superioridad total hacia Alemania, realmente no era nada interesante ni nuevo para el ya que el siempre se creyó superior a Alemania, pero era sorprendente como convencía a los demás de que pensaran lo que él quería que pensaran, entonces su discurso llego a ese punto…

-¡soldados del ejercito rojo, arrancar por la violencia el orgullo racial de las mujeres alemanas! ¡Destruid, violad, matad!

Si no había oído mal… ¿ese hombre decía que debían violar mujeres alemanas? No… sus oídos y su cansancio le jugaban una mala pasada.

El ejercito rojo se traslado a su parte de Alemania e Ivan fue con ellos, se veía el disgusto de los alemanes al trasladarse allí, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Ludwig para instalarse en su casa, realmente no se merecía que fuera cortes con el ya que de no haber roto el pacto de no agresión nada de esto debería haber pasado y el tendría su parte de Polonia, definitivamente solo podía confiar en si mismo.

Llego frente a la casa de Alemania de la que abrió la puerta sin llamar, camino firmemente por el pasillo hasta localizar una gran habitación donde paso y dejo las maletas que llevaba encima de la cama sin ningún cuidado, miro la habitación de arriba abajo aburrido y se fue a recorrer la casa, tras un rato de caminar por ella vio que estaba vacía, decidió esperar caminando por la casa, avanzo por los estrechos pasillos y grandes salas tirando "accidentalmente" Algún que otro jarrón al suelo, rompiendo alguna figurita delicada etc., llego la noche y seguía sin aparecer nadie.

Finalmente se aburrió de esperar y ya no quedaba prácticamente nada que romper, se sentó en un sillón y espero, pasado un rato se empezaron a oír gritos y ruido de cosas al romperse así que decidió salir a la calle y ver que pasaba, lo que faltaba es que le diera a los alemanes por revelarse.

Una vez en la calle Ivan contemplo atónito el panorama, su querido ejercito rojo se dedicaba a saquear todo lo que encontraba a su paso, por un momento pensó lo entupidos que eran ¿para que saquear cuando realmente todo eso les pertenecía? Suspiro, al fin y al cabo eso no era tan extraño en una guerra.

Tres de sus soldados se acercaron a el felizmente y pidieron que les acompañara alegando que tenían una sorpresa para el, Ivan asintió y les siguió.

Los soldados le condujeron entre el tumulto rápidamente, parecían realmente felices. Finalmente llegaron a una especie de almacén en malas condiciones, uno de los hombres abrió la puerta empujándola ligeramente, Ivan paso tras ellos, uno de los soldados se volvió y cerro la puerta. Ivan miro al interior en el que se encontraba una chica de apenas unos 15 años según calculo Ivan, atada y amordazada, parecía muy asustada. Uno de los hombres saco una navaja de su bolsillo y se acerco a la chica. En ese momento Rusia pensó que, sus soldados no tenían idea sobre sus gustos y que el matar a una chica no le divertía para nada. Siguió observando al hombre y entonces se sorprendió al ver que estaba rajando la ropa que llevaba puesta la chica y dejándola completamente desnuda, el hombre la miro de forma lasciva y luego se dirigió a Ivan que seguía sin comprender

la hemos conseguido para ti

¿y que se supone que deba hacer con ella?-los hombres se rieron a carcajada limpia ante el comentario.

Nuestro Ivan hoy esta gracioso, ¿que nos dijo que debíamos hacer? ¿no debíamos arrancar el orgullo racial de las mujeres alemanas?

Entonces Ivan comprendió, desde luego que aquella vez no escucho mal, pero ¿en serio iban a hacerlo?, según veía si. Por primera vez en su vida vio detestables a sus propios hombres, se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando allí a sus hombres. Decidió volver a la casa.

En el camino de regreso vio como muchos de sus hombres violaban a mujeres de todas las edades desde señoras de edad considerable hasta niñas, y muchos no se conformaban con eso si no que también las golpeaban cortaban miembros o asesinaban.

Finalmente llego a la casa y entro esperando haber acabado con todo aquello tan solo quería olvidarse de todo, pero según veía la casa ya no estaba vacía allí frente a el se encontraba Ludwig.

¡que narices les pasa a tus soldados!

No es el momento…

¡¿Cómo que no es el momento?! ¿has visto lo que están haciendo?

Lo he visto…

¿Y lo ves normal? Joder como puedes permitir algo así

Deja que me valla-Ivan intento alejarse hacia su habitación pero Ludwig le corto el paso.

Tu no vas a ningún lado, ¿como puedes estar de acuerdo con algo así?

Y ¿tu? Como podías estar de acuerdo con los hornos crematorios, las cámaras de gas, el genocidio…

Yo no… no lo estaba pero ellos se veían tan felices que…

¿Entonces por que me recriminas nada?

Por que…

A cada uno le duele lo suyo, déjame pasar

Pero las están… no puedes irte tan…

¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Que los detenga? No creo que puede y dudo querer hacerlo si pudiera

Serás…

¿soy que? No me reclames nada rompiste el pacto todo esto es culpa tuya

Pero ellas están… y yo estoy aquí… estoy bien y…

¿lo que te duele es no estar como ellas o que?

No es eso nadie querría estar así por eso…

Pareces a punto de llorar, ¿no eras un soldado? Compórtate como tal

Cállate…

No deberías mandarle callar a quien te domina

Tu no… no mereces dominarme

¿no? Pues para no merecerlo estoy haciéndolo perfectamente

Eres un bastardo… ¡seguro que estas tan feliz de ello!

Ivan ya no lo soporto mas, empujo a Ludwig violentamente contra la pared y lo agarro de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Ludwig parecía apunto de llorar, estaba sufriendo y se veía verdaderamente lindo, Ivan se dejo llevar y lo beso, se recrimino mentalmente por aquello y se alejo un poco de el otro que rodeo su cuello y lo beso desesperado llorando, Ivan reacciono y tomo el control del beso, se separaron para coger aire y de nuevo el ruso beso al otro esta vez mas apasionadamente, el ruso se canso y su lengua pidió permiso para entrar el la boca del alemán, este abrió ligeramente la boca e Ivan inspecciono con su legua la boca del otro, recorriendo cada rincón.

Ludwig se aparto y tomo la mano de Ivan para llevarlo con el, el alemán le llevo a una de las habitaciones le sentó en la cama y el se sentó sobre el otro. Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, mientras el ruso metía las manos dentro de la camisa del otro y acariciaba la piel que allí había, se separo un poco del alemán y se deshizo de la camisita tirándola a un lado y luego hizo lo mismo con su abrigo, su bufanda y su camiseta. Levanto a Ludwig de encima suya y lo recostó sobre la cama. Se quito las botas mientras el alemán hacia lo mismo con las suyas y se tumbo encima del alemán, coloco sus caras frente a frente y empezó a morder el labio inferior del alemán haciéndolo sangrar y lamiendo luego la sangre que brotaba de la pequeña herida, paro por un momento y miro a Ludwig que lloraba, entonces comprendió y se levanto y aparto dejando a Ludwig atónito

¿a donde vas?-algunas lagrimas aun resbalaban por su cara

Estas llorando, tú no quieres hacerlo, por la mañana te arrepentirás.

Ellas están sufriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada… ¿por que no podemos hacerlo?… necesito alguien que…

Comprendo…-se agacho tomo el rostro de Ludwig y beso las lagrimas que aun había en su cara- métete en la cama.

Ludwig deshizo la cama y se metió en ella, Ivan se tumbo a su lado, los tapo a ambos y abrazo a Ludwig.

¿no vamos a…?

Si necesitas llorar… hazlo no me separare de ti…

En ese momento el alemán pensó que el ruso no era tan malo como todos decían...

Ludwig paso toda la noche llorando por su pueblo y se durmió cuando estaba cercana la madrugada, Ivan paso toda la noche abrazado a el acariciándole el pelo…


End file.
